Arthur Lounsbery
Perfil thumb|250px|Arthur Lounsbery *'Nombre:' ランズベリー・アーサー *'Nombre (''romaji):' Ranzuberi Asa *'Profesión:' Actor, Seiyu, Narrador *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 12-Septiembre-?? *'Lugar de nacimiento:' California, Estados Unidos *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Agencia:''' 81 Produce Doblajes Anime *2011 Phi Brain: Puzzle of God - Estudiante (ep 1) *2012 Medaka Box Abnormal - Jefe de comité (ep 12) *2012 Sket Dance - Sirviente (ep 74) *2013 Gatchaman Crowds - Contribuidor (ep 9), Seguridad nacional(ep 10) *2013 Inazuma Eleven GO: Galaxy - Ryugel Baran *2013 Seiyuu Sentai Voicetorm 7 - Butler *2013 Buddy Complex - Garcian Bass (eps 2–5, 12, 13), operador de Vajra (eps 7–10), Miembro de mantenimiento de la alianza A(ep 11) *2014 Buddy Complex: Into the Skies of Tomorrow - Garcian Bass y Mishima *2014 Dragon Collection - Comerciante A (eps 3, 4), Soldado (ep 5) *2014 Duel Masters Versus - Staff *2014 Free! -Eternal Summer- - Estudiante (ep 1) *2014 Haikyū!! - Shinji Watari, Sakurai y Miembre de Kitagawa Daiichi *2015 Haikyū!! - Shinji Watari *2015 Cross Ange: Rondo of Angels and Dragons - Soldado de comunicación (ep 13) *2015 Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma - Colegial A (ep 19), Colegial C (ep 22), Colegial D (ep 21) *2015 Omakase! Miracle Cat-dan - Kurokawa *2015-2016 Star-Myu: High School Star Musical - Kaito Tsukigami *2016-2018 Aikatsu Stars! - Kanata Kira *2016 Age 12: A Little Heart-Pounding - Kenta Mori *2016 Kamiwaza Wanda - Tapioka (eps 11, 17), Mr. Morimoto (ep 20), Man (ep 22), Mutemin (eps 23, 24), Mr. Tony (ep 26), Koromin (ep 31), Ginga Hoshi Saburō (ep 35) *2016 Luck & Logic as Kitaoka(ep 6) *2016 Maho Girls PreCure! as Male Student(ep 34) *2016 Reikenzan: Hoshikuzu-tachi no Utage as Un(eps 1–4, 9, 12) *2016 Shin Atashinchi *2017 Akiba's Trip: The Animation - Jiro Nishi (ep 7) *2017 Hell Girl: The Fourth Twilight - Yoshinori Nagayama (ep 3) *2017 Kirakira PreCure a la Mode - High School Student(ep 3) *2017 Masamune-kun's Revenge - Shigeo Yamada(ep 1) *2017 My Girlfriend is Shobitch - Seiya Hoshikawa *2018 Merc Storia: The Apathetic Boy and the Girl in a Bottle - Teufel OVAs *2010 Kyō, Koi o Hajimemasu - Estudiante *2014 Beyond the Boundary: Daybreak - Youmu *2016 Star-Myu: High School Star Musical ONAs *2014 Iji Moto Gattai Moji Bakeru Z - Sho Capital *2015 Bonjour ♪ Sweet Love Patisserie - Maximilian Takeda *2015 Chō Jigen Henkei FrameRobo - Mars *2016 Whistle! - Satoru Ogata, Vice Captain *2018 Jaku-San-Sei Million Arthur - Twinblade Arthur *2018 15 Sai, Kyō Kara Dōsei Hajimemasu Videojuegos *2012 Hime Gal Paradise: Mechikawa! Age Mori Sensation! - Kyo Hanafusa *2015 Go nin no Koi Prince: Himitsu no Keiyaku Kekkon - Will Bartle *2015 Kobayashi ga kawai sugite tsurai ~tsu! ! Game demo kyun moe makkusu ga tomarana i~tsu - Hermano menor de Moyuyu *2015 Royal Flash Heroes - Takuto Fargan, Restio Kohaku *2015 Shōjo to Dragon: Genjuu Keiyaku Cryptract - Azazel, Klaus, Farang *2015 Valiant Knights - Clair Macbeth *2016 Aikatsu! Photo on Stage!! - Kanata Kira *2016 The Alchemist Code - Richie *2016 Dragon Genesis: Seisen no Kizuna - Tyrant Nero *2016 Dragon Hunter COOP - Player voice *2016 Gyakuten Othellonia - Legus, Lion the Shishigami King *2016 Haikyū!! Donpisha Match!! -Shinji Watari *2016 Icchibanketsu ONLINE - Kagutsuchi *2016 Knight Slinger - Saturn, Mare *2016 Kyun PON! - Basil, Lyon *2016 Magic-kyun! Renaissance - Charles *2016 Puzzle & Dragons X: Gods Chapter/Dragons Chapter (Nintendo 3DS) *2016 Sangokushi Monogatari - Gan Ning, Guan Ping, Mi Fang *2016 Shōmetsu Toshi: Everything in its right place - Core, Egg *2016 Shōmetsu Toshi 2: The other side of love - padre de Yuki *2016 Shutsugeki! Shiritsu Ebisu Chūgaku Busō Fūki iinkai - Kotarō Kyūkan, Silver *2016 SOUL REVERSE ZERO - Hercules, Jo'chi Qasar,, Kay,, Charles V, Roland, Gilgamesh *2016 Valkyrie Anatomia: The Origin - Alt Fail *2016 World Cross Saga: Toki to Shōjo to Kagami no Tobira - Mordred *2017 Akashic Re:cords - Saitō Hajime, Edgar Arketi *2017 Avatar Mate *2017 DESTINY CHILD - Self-Righteous Aten *2017 DUELS X MACHINA - Raphael, Anubis *2017 Ensemble Stars! x Merc StoriA: Majutsushi to Suzu no Shirabe - Teufel *2017 Gensō Shōjo - Male Protagonist *2017 Isekai de Cafe wo Kaiten Shimashita - Renard Fascino *2017 Million Arthur: Arcana Blood - Twinblade Arthur *2018 BORDER BREAK - Kyle *2018 Chain Strike - Lucian *2018 Eto Kare ～Jūnishi ni Neko ga Moreta Riyū～ - Hisame *2018 GESTALT ODIN - Twinblade Arthur *2018 IDOL FANTASY - Chikahito Mitsuki *2018 Makai Ōji to Miwaku no Nightmare - Toa Quifer *2018 Monster Strike - Kay *2018 Op8♪ - Miyabi Yotsuya *2018 Palette Parade - Alfred Sisley *2018 SOUL REVERSE - Caesar *2019 Hero's Park - Natsuki Mikado *2019 Kaikan Phrase CLIMAX Next Generation - Kanae Kanzaki *2019 The Misanthropic Girl (虚無と物質の彼女)(PC) as Ryō Hasaba *2020 HELIOS Rising Heroes - Faith Beams *2020 StellaVis - Benon Yannick Curiosidades *Nació en California, Estados Unidos, pero su familia se trasladó a la prefectura de Kanagawa cuando tenía aproximadamente 1/2 años de edad. *Es tres cuartos japonés y un cuarto estadounidense. *Se graduó de la escuela secundaria a una edad muy temprana y tomó los exámenes de ingreso universitarios, cuando se suponía debía asistir a su segundo año de secundaria. *Un compañero de trabajo le recomendó trabajar en la industria de la actuación de voz tras graduarse de la secundaria, quien acababa de debutar como seiyu. Galería Arthur Lounsbery.jpg Arthur Lounsbery2.jpg Arthur Lounsbery3.jpg Categoría:JSeiyū Categoría:JActor